Mother's Boy
by Illectric
Summary: "Aku bukan anak mama! Dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" Naruto kesal akan sikap Ibunya yang terus-terusan menganggap dirinya seperti anak kecil. SasuNaru.


**M****OTHER****'S BOY**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, Maybe OOC****, ****Possibly Typo's**

**Summary : **"Aku bukan anak mama! Dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" Naruto kesal akan sikap Ibunya yang terus-terusan menganggap dirinya seperti anak kecil.

Enjoy the story~

**.**

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna merah eksentrik berhenti. Tepat di sebuah gerbang sekolah bertuliskan "Konoha High School". Berisi dua orang, yang satu wanita berusia sekitar pertengahan tigapuluhan, sementara yang duduk di kursi penumpang sebelahnya adalah anak lelaki manisnya yang duduk di kelas satu SMA. Sebelum si lelaki muda itu turun dari mobil, Ibunya cepat-cepat keluar. Melepaskan kacamata hitam, melepas syal sewarna rambut panjangnya yang digelung anggun untuk dipakaikan ke si laki-laki.

Si anak laki-laki cemberut, perlahan bibir mungilnya tertutup gulungan syal merah. Ibunya sudah gila? Apa dia mau _fashion show_ hingga harus memakai syal ke sekolah? Ini belum memasuki musim dingin juga.

Kushina tersenyum. "Kemarikan tanganmu, Naruto."

Naruto mencium tangan Ibunya. Beginilah seharusnya anak-anak seumurannya. Salim tangan lalu masuk ke dalam sekolah. Cukup sampai disini, tapi tidak dengan Ibunya.

Naruto Uzumaki. Hidup dalam lingkar kelebihan kasih sayang Ibunya, Kushina yang adalah seorang janda muda. Akibat tidak adanya pekerjaan yang menuntut Kushina untuk berangkat pagi pulang malam, juga tak ada sosok suami yang harus dilayani, jadi satu-satunya hal yang bisa direcoki olehnya adalah kehidupan putra semata wayangnya, begitulah yang terus-terusan ada di pikiran Naruto. Kushina dan segala kompleks tentang anak laki-lakinya. Rempong syndrome, Naruto menjulukinya.

"Pipi kanan."

Cup.

"Pipi kiri."

Cup.

"Bibir."

Cup.

"Pintar."

Kikikan geli anak perempuan dan kekehan hina anak laki-laki mengudara. Naruto harus bersusah payah menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya. Dia ingin telinganya tuli walau hanya sesaat saja. Dan ini bukanlah hal gampang karena Ibu dan anak itu menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh manusia-manusia yang sedang berangkat sekolah. Beberapa guru hanya tersenyum melihat keakraban Naruto dan Ibunya. Iri karena anak mereka yang sudah beranjak dewasa tidak mau lagi melakukan hal seperti itu.

Begini lagi. Hal ini sudah dimulai semenjak dirinya Taman Kanak-Kanak. Naruto bukanlah anak kecil lagi, katanya ketika Kushina bersikukuh mengantar jemputnya ke sekolah. Antar jemput bukan berarti dirinya masih anak kecil, kata Ibunya ngotot. Dan Naruto kalah –untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Surga di telapak kaki Ibu, begitulah dirinya menyabarkan diri.

Seharusnya dia ingat baik-baik bahwa dia masih –cukup beruntung. Kemarin-kemarin hari dia masih berkalung tempat minum di lehernya. Kontan dia jadi bahan tertawaan seluruh sekolah. Naruto bukan anak cupu. Dia hanya anak laki-laki dengan Ibu pengidap –son complex.

Kushina memegang bahu Naruto. "PR Matematika untuk hari ini sudah dikerjakan?"

Naruto menghela napas. "Hm."

"Hari ini olahraga loh. Sudah bawa baju olahraga?" tanyanya lagi. Menatap lekat-lekat ransel hitam Naruto. Hendak membukanya namun langsung dicegat.

"Hm," gumam Naruto lagi.

"Berputar di depan Ibu." Perintah Kushina.

Naruto memutar matanya hendak menolak. Kushina mendelik melihat tingkahnya kemudia memutar-mutar tubuh Naruto yang berputar-putar di tempat kewalahan akan tingkah Ibunya. "Dasi sudah rapi, rambut sudah cakep, seragamnya bersih. Oke, selamat belajar Naruto. Pulang sekolah Ibu akan menjemputmu lagi!"

Seorang guru laki-laki muda kebetulan lewat.

"Saya titip Naruto ya Iruka Sensei."

Si objek yang dituju hanya mengangguk luar biasa ramah.

Naruto makin menunduk frustasi. Ini bukanlah tempat penitipan anak-anak usia balita. Dan usia masuk SMA bukanlah usia anak-anak yang masih perlu dititip-titipkan pada orang lain. Naruto tidak akan diculik, Naruto bukanlah anak kecil yang akan lulut pada orang lain walaupun mereka menyodori permen loli dan es krim. Lain halnya jika dia diberi game Nintendo Wii limited edition, misalnya. Lagi-lagi Ibu membuatnya malu.

Ibunya melambaikan tangan padanya yang memberikan punggung sambil menggrundel. Keterlaluan, kapan-kapan Naruto akan memakai topeng saja supaya tidak ada yang mengenali bahwa anak SMA yang masih suka di cium-cium Ibunya di gerbang sekolah adalah dirinya. Bahwa anak SMA yang masih suka dijadwalkan sebelum berangkat sekolah adalah dirinya. Bahwa anak SMA yang masih suka disayang-sayang Ibunya di ambang pintu gerbang sekolah adalah dirinya. Bahwa dirinya adalah anak laki-laki. Anak laki-laki harus mandiri, bagaimana bisa punya pacar nanti kalau kencan saja pakai jasa antar jemput Ibunya. Dan julukan anak mama sudah kepalang tanggung, mengalir dari zamannya TK hingga SMA. Keterlaluan.

Ibunya adalah orang yang keras kepala. Tidak peduli Naruto akan mengamuk, cemberut, manyun, ketus, membentak, menggerutu, menolak mati-matian Ibunya. Kushina tetap jadi Kushina, Ibunya. Seorang Ibu dengan keribetan dan campur tangan maksimal. Hidupnya adalah hidup Ibunya. Naruto adalah hal yang tak pernah bosan Ibunya atur. Inilah yang selalu membuat Naruto di_bully_ di sekolah. Dan Ibunya tidak pernah tahu hal itu.

Nama belakang Naruto sudah bertambah. Tidak lagi Uzumaki Naruto, tapi..

"Lihat, Naruto si anak mama datang." Seorang anak bergigi runcing menyahut. Meledeki Naruto sepanjang koridor sekolahan. Naruto hanya meladeninya dengan gerututan. Gadis-gadis cekikikan melihat tampang lemas lesu Naruto.

"Dobe."

Uchiha Sasuke. Anak tetangganya sekaligus teman sekelasnya sekaligus satu-satunya teman yang dia punya dari kecil. Seorang anak yang tidak pernah mendapat _bully_, ejekan, olokan, cemoohan dan hinaan meskipun ada satu hal kurang dalam dirinya. Sasuke dan segala kuasanya. Tidak ada yang berani mengganggu gugat Sasuke. Tidak ada yang berani juga mengganggu Naruto jika si pirang sedang berada di dekat Sasuke. Sasuke adalah tameng, begitu Naruto menyebutnya selain Teme tentunya.

"Kenapa wajahmu mengerucut mirip tikus begitu hm? Bibi Kushina lagi?" tanyanya.

Naruto mendengus. "Apalagi memangnya? Dan kau jangan mengejekku, aku sedang kesal."

Sasuke mendengus. "Dobe. Bodoh kapan kau tidak kesal, bukannya setiap hari–"

"Kau enak ya tidak punya I–OUH!"

Naruto mengerang kesakitan.

Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto kelewat keras hingga membentur tembok koridor sekolah. Bunyi duk pelan ketika punggunya berbenturan tembok. "Jangan bicara seperti itu Dobe!"

Dahi Naruto mengernyit. Matanya melirik takut-takut.

Naruto heran. Sasuke kelihatan marah sekali. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya dia berkata seperti itu pada Sasuke. Mata Sasuke hitam kelam, aura yang menguar sama gelapnya. Giginya bergemelutuk menahan marah. Napas naik turun. Naruto tidak berani menatapnya. Demi apapun Sasuke terlihat menyeramkan saat ini.

"Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi," katanya tenang setelah bisa menenangkan diri. "Kau harusnya merasa beruntung masih memiliki Ibu."

Sasuke terlampau dekat. "Aku. Sampai saat ini sangat ingin punya Ibu. Bahkan aku tidak pernah satu kalipun melihatnya secara langsung. Jika kau berkata bahwa aku beruntung kau salah besar. Bukankah kau menyakiti perasaan orang-orang yang tidak punya Ibu sepertiku?"

Naruto menunduk. Wajah Sasuke terlalu tegar, Naruto kasihan padanya.

"Aku tidak perlu dikasihani."

Sasuke melepaskan lengan Naruto. "Ayo. Kita harus berganti seragam olahraga sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi." Sasuke menatap lengan Naruto yang tadi ditariknya tiba-tiba.

"Tak apa Dobe?"

"Sakit Teme."

"Kemarikan lenganmu, biar kuusap."

**.**

**.**

Naruto berolahraga dengan murung. Tadi Sasuke memarahinya, namun si Teme satu itu cepat berganti suasana jadi Naruto tidak lagi mengkhawatirkannya.

"Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat. Lima. Enam–"

Pemanasan dimulai. Suara hitungan serempak terdengar. Olahraga hari ini di luar gedung, sekali-kali menikmati sinar matahari tidak ada salahnya, begitu kata Kakashi Sensei. Sebelumnya, anak-anak perempuan mengeluhkan kulit mereka yang nantinya akan terbakar tapi bujuk rayu Kakashi Sensei mampu melelehkan hati mereka.

"Ada apa lagi wajahmu sampai ditekuk begitu Dobe?"

Sasuke dan indera keenam–Naruto menyebutnya begitu karena Sasuke orang yang apa-apa tahu. Padahal wajah mereka sedang tidak berhadapan.

Naruto mengulurkan tangan menantang matahari pagi yang sehat bagi tulang-tulangnya yang jarang melakukan kegiatan di luar rumah kecuali main ke tempat Sasuke. Ibunya begitu cerewet ini dan itu. Tiduran di atas punggung Sasuke yang melengkung selalu terasa nyaman. Naruto paling suka pemanasan posisi begini. Mencari partner untuk pemanasan berpasangan –dan Naruto tidak perlu jauh-jauh mencarinya. Meskipun banyak gadis yang mengajak Sasuke menjadi partner pemanasan, namun ujung-ujungnya mereka berdua pasti akan berakhir berpasangan.

"Tidak. Aku masih berpikir bagaimana supaya –uhh tidak jadi."

"Apa? Katakan saja padaku." Sasuke memperbaiki posisi Naruto yang kian merosot turun.

"Kau sudah tahu kenapa," katanya berpegangan erat pada pinggang Sasuke. Kakinya terjulur mendatar.

Sasuke mengangkat alis.

"Lagi? Aku sudah bilang kau seharusnya merasa beruntung memiliki Ibu baik hati seperti Bibi Kushina."

Naruto monyong. "Ah, kau tidak tahu, aku kelewat jengkel."

"Memang apa yang dilakukan Bibi Kushina hari ini?" Sasuke meregangkan tangan ke depan. Mencoba membuat datar punggungnya. Naruto menyamankan diri. Terasa seperti tiduran di atas kayu kokoh yang mulus. Naruto menyukainya. Menggesek belakang kepalanya kian dalam.

Terdengar helaan napas depresi. "Ibu mulai lagi memberiku sirup penambah napsu makan lagi."

Hening sejenak sebelum Sasuke berkomentar. "Tidak ada salahnya kan?"

"Aku sudah besar Sasuke. Kemarin Ibu bahkan memberiku obat cacing karena katanya aku terlalu kering kerontang seperti ini."

"Hmpf." Sasuke menahan tawa.

"Jangan tertawa Teme, suasana hatiku sedang buruk. Musim panas begini Ibu malah memberikanku syal. Payah." Naruto menepuk dahinya keras sampai mereka berdua bergetar.

"Jangan berkata payah Dobe. Hidupmu akan selamanya payah kalau kau mengulanginya. Apa yang kau ucap, apa yang akan terjadi."

Diantara Naruto yang kekanakan pasti ada Sasuke yang selalu bersikap seperti orang dewasa.

"Benar-benar payah."

"Jangan berkata payah lagi, tidak dengar? –Ganti."

Mereka berganti posisi. Naruto mulai ancang-ancangnya untuk mengangkat Sasuke ke atas punggungnya.

"–Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat– "

Naruto mulai miring sebelah. "Hum. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Ibu memperlakukanku sebegininya Sasuke. Kadang aku he –HUA.."

"Argh."

"Sakit!"

Naruto dan punggungnya yang ringkih. Mereka berdua jatuh tumpang tindih mirip kue lapis pipih

Punggung bertemu punggung. Naruto telungkup dengan tangan menggapai-gapai kesakitan.

Sasuke dan bobot tubuhnya yang berat. Kegemarannya yang senang menggesek-gesek punggung dalam kondisi begini, makin menindih Naruto yang merengek minta dilepaskan, menggencet tubuh Naruto.

Beginilah yang terjadi jika mereka berganti posisi. Naruto tidak pernah kuat berlama-lama menopang Sasuke. Sebetulnya Sasuke tidaklah gendut, berat badannya juga rata-rata ideal laki-laki seusianya, Naruto saja yang setipis triplek, menopang Sasuke saja tidak sanggup. Payah.

Naruto bangkit untuk membasuh wajah. Kedua lengan menumpu wastafel outdoor beberapa meter jauhnya dari lapangan tempat mereka olahraga.

Sebuah suara familiar terdengar. "Woy, anak mama!"

Ah, si payah satu lagi.

Naruto menoleh, kran air belum ditutup masih mengucur deras

Si tindik berhati iblis, begitu Naruto menjulukinya. Pain dan antek tetek bengeknya. Satu di kanan, satu di kiri, dua di belakang bertugas mengibarkan jubah hitamnya. Ada yang berwajah mirip ikan hiu, ada yang bergigi mirip ikan hiu –oh, orang tadi yang mengejekna di koridor sekolah, ada yang berwajah penuh jahitan, ada yang setengah telanjang pamer dada. Rupa-rupa siswa di sekolahnya –dan Naruto mengaku normal diantara keabnormalitas kawan-kawan seangkatannya.

Seperti namanya yang terdengar penuh derita, orang itu juga bertugas membawa derita bagi anak-anak semacam Naruto. Hah. Naruto yakin anak itu anak yang kurang kasih sayang, lihat mana ada orang tua yang membiarkan muka anaknya ditusuki paku sebegitu banyaknya.

Rambut oranye berkibar, seperti jubah Pain yang sedang dikibar-kibarkan oleh dua manusia di belakangnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku anak mama! Aku bukan anak mama!" teriak Naruto kesal. Kakinya menghentak. Wajahnya mulai merengek.

Sudah berapa kali Naruto bilang kalau dia bukanlah anak mama! Pain ini memang tuli ya, mungkin gara-gara ada banyak paku di telinganya.

"Lalu kau anak siapa kalau begitu? Anak yang turun dari langit? Anak hasil temuan di kolong jembatan? Atau anak yang dilarung di sungai? Hahaha." Pain dan antek tetek bengeknya tertawa-tawa bahagia di atas penderitaannya. Tertawa kelewat lebar hingga dia bisa melihat gigi-gigi geraham mereka yang lebih mirip gigi taring. Naruto mundur teratur takut terciprat ludah.

"Pokoknya aku bukan anak mama!" jeritnya lagi. Kalau begini Naruto kentara sekali kekanak-kanakannya.

"Anak mama. Anak mama. Anak mama." Mereka berlima bertepuk tangan meledek Naruto. Ada yang menjulurkan lidah, ada yang menjulingkan mata, ada yang bergaya monyet menggaruk pantat, ada yang membentuk tangan seperti paruh bebek lalu mulai menggeser ke kanan ke kiri.

Anak kelas satu SMA dan rupa-rupa sifat kekanak-kanakannya. Maklum, sedang peralihan dari SMP yang masih sangat kekanak-kanakan, tapi belum bisa sok-sok menjadi anak SMA yang mulai belajar apa itu namanya beranjak dewasa, apalagi kaum laki-laki yang kelewat susah jadi dewasa. Perbedaannya sekarang tidak ada lagi anak laki-laki yang menggoda anak perempuan dengan mencincingkan rok anak perempuan. Kalau dulu anak perempuan hanya akan menangis, sekarang laki-laki akan langsung kena gampar kalau masih berani main-main dengan rok wanita. Namun pem_bully_an sesama laki-laki masih jadi tren, entah itu di TK, SD, SMP, SMA. Naruto belum menjajal bangku universitas jadi dia tidak begitu paham bagaimana rasanya pem_bully_an di kalangan mahasiswa.

Naruto hendak menangis tapi ingat nasihat Ayahnya sebelum meninggal. Laki-laki tak boleh nangis. Air mata yang hampir meler diusapnya, ingus disusutnya.

"Hoy, kau! Anak berwajah penuh paku."

Tamengnya datang.

Aura Sasuke dingin. Sedingin es Elsa di film Frozen. Sedingin es Boby Drake di film X-Man. Ini bukan musim dingin pun, tapi Sasuke sudah menebar aura dingin kemana-mana. Naruto ingin mengambil syal merah di lokernya.

Wajah tertawa gerombolan Pain dan kawan-kawannya langsung menciut bak kerupuk direndam air dingin.

Pasang wajah sok galak. "A-apa!"

Sasuke maju. Naruto bersembunyi di belakang punggung.

Sasuke berbisik rendah. Hawa setan beterbangan melayang-layang serupa _Casper_. "Kalau kau melakukan ini lagi. Aku akan–"

"I-iya iya. Kabur!" Gerombolan tukang rusuh itu lari terbirit-birit. Padahal Sasuke belum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Esoknya Naruto heran ketika dia berpapasan dengan Pain dan gerombolannya mereka menggigil mirip kucing kampung yang terguyur air cucian. Lebam-lebam di pipi dan mata sebesar tonjokan tangan.

"Kau jadi ketua preman saja Sasuke. Cocok sekali."

"Apa katamu Dobe."

"Ketua geng, preman, gangster apa sajalah. Lihat, semuanya lari terbirit-birit karenamu."

"Sialan. Coba katakan lagi."

"Aw. Sakit Teme!"

**.**

**.**

"Naruto! Kemari kusuapi sarapan. Dasinya sudah diikat atau belum? Sini kuikatkan. Oh, ya tadi Ibu menyelipkan payung merah dalam tasmu, ramalan cuaca hari ini mengatakan akan hujan lebat, jadi kau tidak boleh lupa membawa payung. Pulang nanti sms ya? Ibu jemput takutnya badai datang. Kau harus berteduh kalau Ibu belum datang, jangan hujan-hujanan, Ibu tidak mau kau sakit." Pagi-pagi Kushina sudah heboh sendiri. Berjalan kesana kemari mempersiapkan apa-apa yang harus dibawa Naruto ke sekolah. Siapa yang sekolah, siapa yang repot.

Naruto manyun.

"Kenapa bibirmu kau majukan begitu?"

Kushina menepuk bibir putra semata wayangnya yang monyong beberapa senti sambil lanjut menyimpulkan dasi merah seragam Naruto.

Disimpulkan dasi oleh seorang gadis suatu hari nanti adalah sebagian kecil dari banyaknya impian terpendam Naruto yang menggunung. Tapi gadis itu bukanlah Ibunya dan Ibunya bahkan sudah tidak gadis lagi karena sudah memproduksi dirinya. "Aku sudah besar. Sudah bisa mandiri!" Naruto menyalak sok galak. Kushina kaget melonjak. Sup jagung yang dicorongkan ke mulut Naruto hampir jatuh berceceran.

"Jangan teriak-teriak!" Kushina menepuk pantat Naruto.

"IBU!"

Naruto terlalu malu. Untung ini bukanlah gerbang sekolah atau tempat-tempat umum lainnya. Tidak ada teman-teman yang siap mengejeknya juga tidak ada Sasuke yang akan selalu membenarkan perlakuan Kushina padanya.

Naruto mengamuk bak singa liar, Kushina sampai heran. "Aku tidak mau diantarkan Ibu lagi!" jeritnya.

"Eh, eh, eh!" Kushina menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan putra satu-satunya.

"Ibu mau sampai kapan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!" Naruto berteriak-teriak pada Kushina. Naruto sudah tidak sanggup lagi menampung apa-apa saja yang ada dipikirannya mengenai Kushina. Dia terlalu memikirkan bagaimana nanti ke depannya jika Ibunya masih saja terus memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Naruto ingin mandiri, ingin bebas, ingin lepas.

"Ibu tidak memperlakukanmu seperti anak kecil. Ibu sayang padamu," kata Kushina pelan dan hati-hati. Tidak mau menyinggung Naruto yang sedang marah-marah. Ya ampun, anak satu-satunya ini.

"Bohong! Ibu tidak sayang padaku!"

Ah, God. Naruto merasa dirinya kembali menjadi anak TK mengingat betapa dramatisnya percakapan ia dan Ibunya. Ratapan anak mama.

Kushina mencoba menenangkan, lengan Naruto dipeganginya erat-erat hendak memberi penjelasan. "Naruto. Tidak seperti itu, kau satu-satunya yang Ibu punya di dunia ini, maka Ibu sangat menyayangimu. Ibu hanya khawatir padamu. Ibu juga tahu kau sudah besar, Ibu pikir selama Ibu masih ada tidak ada salahnya memberi perhatian berlebih padamu."

"Ibu tidak khawatir padaku! Ibu tidak perhatian padaku! Ibu meremehkanku!" Naruto mulai lagi, merengek layaknya bocah tak diizinkan main selama setahun.

"Bukan begitu Naru–"

"AKU BENCI IBU SEPERTIMU!"

Naruto kalap. Kushina sampai tersentak. Ekspresi Ibunya terluka. Naruto sebenarnya hendak berhenti dan langsung minta maaf. Tapi dia masih punya sisi egois dan kekanak-kanakan dalam dirinya. Minta maaf sesulit minta duit semilyar.

Naruto melangkah menuju _genkan_, langsung memakai sepatunya seperti menggunakan selop. Tali dibiarkan terburai tak diikat, Naruto berlari menuju pintu keluar. Menutup pintu dengan bunyi berdebum keras.

Mangkuk sup jagung Naruto masih utuh, belum tersentuh.

Naruto berjalan terseok-seok mirip orang putus cinta. Tali sepatunya belum terpasang dengan benar. Bagian belakang sepatu dia injak. Ah, bagaimana membuat simpul sepatu?

Sudah kelas satu SMA dan bahkan menalikan sepatu pun tidak bisa.

Ke kanan, kiri, dimasukkan ke dalam, di putar, dipelintir ke sana ke sini. ARGH! Naruto emosi.

Kapan-kapan Naruto mungkin akan memasukkan tali sepatu sebagai salah satu mata pelajaran dari beberapa les yang diikutinya. Les piano, les merajut, les bahasa inggris, les matematika. Ibunya benar-benar luar biasa.

Ini semua gara-gara Kushina. Ibunya yang selalu melakukan apapun untuknya. Menalikan sepatu, memasang dasi, menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi, menjadwal pelajaran untuknya, menyuapi sarapan, sampai mencuci semua celana dalamnya. Untung Naruto masih anak polos dan baik hati, tidak suka bermasturbasi sembarangan.

Naruto kesal. Mau sampai kapan Ibunya terus merecoki hidupnya?

Berdiri sesosok menjulang berambut raven, berwajah mengejek. "Dobe."

"Memasang sepatu pun tak bisa," katanya mencibir. Kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana panjang.

Naruto mendongak. Sejak kapan Sasuke berdiri di depannya. "Berisik Teme!" Naruto menggerutu sebal. Tali sepatu sialan. Besok-besok dia akan memakai sepatu selop saja bila ke sekolah.

"Tali sepatu sialan. Bagaimana bisa menali sepatu sesusah ini. Kushina menyebalkan. Sasuke menyebalkan apa-apa bisa sendiri. Tidak punya Ibu. Punya Kakak satu yang ganteng." Naruto kembali mengoceh kesal sendiri.

"Sini kusimpulkan. Kau berdiri saja."

Sasuke berjongkok di depan Naruto. Naruto mendengus masih dalam posisinya berjongkok mengorek-ngorek tanah.

"Berdirilah, aku kesulitan menalikannya."

Naruto menurut semirip anak anjing dihadiahi tulang. Berdiri masih dengan mulutnya yang mengeluarkan gerutuan busuk. "Salah Ibu juga terlalu memanjakanku. Aku jadi tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa Ibu."

Sasuke menalikan dengan telaten tali-tali berwarna kuning menyala itu.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Ibu," aku Naruto untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Seperti tidak biasanya saja. Ini bukan yang pertama kali Dobe aku tidak akan heran."

Sasuke mendecih kemudian tersenyum geli. Sebuah pita cantik telah terbentuk di satu sepatunya. Tinggal yang sebelah.

"Tapi ini beda. Kami bertengkar hebat Teme."

Sasuke mengangkat alis. Bertengkar hebat? Sehebat apa?

"Hm. Selesai." Sasuke berdiri sejajar dengannya.

Dua pita telah terbentuk sempurna. Naruto memandangi kedua kakinya yang telah memakai sepatu dengan benar.

"Aku bahkan berteriak dengan keras bahwa aku benci punya Ibu seperti Kushina."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir. "Wah, keterlaluan. Kalau aku jadi Bibi Kushina kau sudah aku kutuk jadi batu."

Naruto mengerut. "Aku anak durhaka ya?"

"Hm. Tidak sopan berbicara seperti itu pada orang yang sudah susah payah melahirkanmu."

Naruto menundukkan kepala. ada nyeri di ulu hati ketika mengatakannya.

"Kutanya sekali lagi. Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan tanpa Bibi Kushina?"

Ah, Sasuke paham beginilah dulu ketika Itachi menasihatinya kala dirinya berbuat nakal.

"Aku? Umm..." Naruto merenung.

Naruto menyadari dia tidak berguna apa-apa, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Uang pun didapat dari uang saku Ibunya. Tanpa Ibunya dia hanya seonggok tulang berlapis daging tanpa selembar pakaian. Popok pertama saja yang beli Ibunya.

"Minta maaf pada Ibumu setelah ini. Dan berhentilah mendebati Ibumu, kau benar-benar tidak tahu diuntung. Bibi Kushina pasti terluka karena perkataan bodohmu itu." Sasuke mengusap kepala Naruto yang masih tertunduk.

"Hm, Ibu kelihatan terluka ketika terakhir kali kulihat sebelum aku berangkat tadi."

Kepala kuning mendongak. Pamer mata biru.

"Teme~"

Naruto dan wajah berkaca-kacanya yang sialan. Sasuke teringat Golden Retreiver miik Neneknya. "Bantu aku minta maaf dengan Ibu."

Sasuke mundur gugup tak terbaca. "Ah, oh. Hm."

Hening yang panjang.

"Naruto. Aku ingin bicara sesuatu."

"Hng?"

Tarikan napas yang panjang.

"Bagi Ibumu denganku."

**.**

**.**

Kushina tersenyum lebar.

Naruto sudah minta maaf padanya. Dengan sokongan Sasuke dari belakang tentunya. Kushina menangis tersedu kala itu. Dan mereka berdua berpelukan. Berpelukan erat hingga Naruto merasa sebuah tangan raksasa membungkam hidungnya, sesak napas. Dilatari Sasuke yang memandang rindu Ibunya, menatap Ibu dan anak yang berlaku melankolis di depannya itu.

"Sasuke kemarilah." Suara lembut mengaburkan khayalannya. "Kau sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri. Tak perlu sungkan." Sebuah tangan halus terulur.

Melihat raut wajah Sasuke, Kushina yang pengertian mengajaknya ikut serta dalam pergumulan Ibu-Anak tersebut. Sasuke maju kaku-kaku. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan ketika berhenti di hadapan mereka.

"Panggil aku Ibu jika kau mau." Senyum Kushina meneduhkan, semirip pohon beringin di tengah panasnya alun-alun kota.

Mereka bertiga berpelukan. Sudah lama Sasuke tidak membiarkan orang lain memeluknya seerat ini. Terakhir kali yang berlaku seperti ini mungkin Itachi, karena Ayahnya tidak suka adegan dramatis.

Jika bukan karena Itachi dan perkataannya. Sasuke tidak mungkin tersipu seperti ini.

Kakaknya, Itachi mulai ambil langkah gasik untuk berhenti mengantarnya ke sekolah. Dan ia tiba-tiba berkata bahwa meluangkan waktu tigapuluh menit setiap hari untuk mengantar Sasuke adalah hal yang membuatnya rugi karena dia jadi selalu terburu-buru berangkat kuliah, tidak punya waktu santai sebelum kuliah paginya dimulai. Maka Itachi memutuskan pensiun dini menjadi sopir Sasuke. Sasuke tidak memprotesnya sama sekali.

Melihat si malang Sasuke berjalan kaki, Naruto meminta Kushina menepi dan mengizinkan Sasuke ikut bersama mereka. Itulah bagaimana Sasuke berakhir dengan menumpang mobil Naruto dan Ibunya. Diam-diam Itachi tersenyum di tempat. Tugasnya sebagai sopir Sasuke sudah berakhir.

Naruto datang dengan wajah berseri. Sudah lama Sasuke tidak melihat si pirang dengan wajah seperti itu. Biasanya wajah yang ditampakkan si pirang kan hanya ekspresi ditekuk, murung, cemberut, ketus dan ekspresi buruk lainnya.

"Sekarang tidak hanya aku yang akan direcoki Ibuku, tapi kau juga, hihihi," katanya sambil berbisik-bisik.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

"Aku sama sekali tak keberatan, Dobe. Aku tak keberatan, karena dia Ibuku."

Naruto membalas sambil mendecih. Memukul pundak Sasuke gaya laki-laki sok macho.

"Oh, ya ampun! Oh, ya ampun! Aku punya dua anak. Yang satu tampan yang satu manis!" Kushina melompat-lompat di tempatnya berdiri. Sambil menepuk pipinya sendiri kegirangan. Merasa bangga punya dua anak rupawan.

Sasuke tersenyum tulus ketika Kushina menepuk puncak kepalanya dengan sayang. "Sasuke-kun. Jaga Naruto ya, dia itu ceroboh dan kelewat hiperaktif. Kau juga harus jaga diri sendiri, jangan bergaul dengan orang-orang nakal apalagi jadi preman. Ibu sudah menyelipkan masing-masing bekal dalam tas kalian. Ada beberapa sayur dan tomat kesukaanmu Sasuke. Jangan sampai melewatkan makan siang! Ibu tidak mau kalian berdua sakit."

"Hm. Ya," sahut Sasuke tenang. Naruto disampingnya hanya cekikikan sambil menggodanya.

Rasanya seperti dinasihati oleh Ibunya sendiri. Atau Ibu mertua kata Itachi?

"Mana Ibunya? Aku tak bisa mendengar lanjutannya." Kushina mulai mengalungkan dua syal yang dipakainya, merah untuk Naruto, biru tua untuk Sasuke. Dikalungkan hingga menutup bagian atas dagu mereka berdua. Pipi Naruto memerah bukan karena kedinginan. Sasuke membenamkan senyum simpul dalam lilitan lembut syal biru.

"Ya. Ibu." Pandangannya mantap.

"Aku akan menjaga Naruto."

Naruto memerah.

Bagi Sasuke, berangkat sekolah tak pernah terasa seindah ini.

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE.**

"––Ibumu, Ibuku."

Sasuke menggores jari-jemarinya pada kaca mobil miliknya. Pandangan matanya kosong, menoleh ke samping jendela mobil.

"Sasuke?" Kakaknya, di sebelah bertanya. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Uchiha Itachi dan sejuta pikirannya. Kakaknya yang satu ini memang selalu mengantarkan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke hanya kadang-kadang saja dijemput olehnya. Kakaknya memiliki kesibukan lain hingga terkadang tidak bisa menjemputnya. Kakanya adalah pengganti Ibunya, orang yang sering memasak untuknya, orang yang mengurusi segala keperluannya di luar materi tentunya. Ayah terlalu sibuk mengurusi pekerjaannya.

"Aku ingin punya Ibu," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Pandangan matanya menatap Itachi berkaca.

Adiknya yang satu ini hanya bisa bersikap seperti ini jika bersamanya. Sedingin apapun kelihatannya, Sasuke tetaplah Adik kecil yang lucu di matanya. Dia tidak keberatan menambah satu adik lagi. Karena keluarga mereka sudah berambut hitam, Itachi mau satu adik berambut pirang.

"Katakan pada Ayah. Mengapa bilang padaku?" jawabnya fokus berkendara.

"Ibu Naruto," lanjut Sasuke.

Itachi spontan menoleh kejut. "He? Lalu kau mau jadi Kakaknya Naruto begitu? Aku tak setuju."

Sasuke mengangkat alis penasaran. "Kenapa?"

Itachi menyeringai rahasia.

"Itachi. Kau tak ingin punya Ibu?" Sasuke bertanya memastikan.

Itachi selalu berbicara aneh jika Sasuke membahas soal ingin punya Ibu.

"Tentu saja mau," katanya yang disambut helaan napas lega Sasuke.

Jeda yang panjang.

Sasuke menatap keluar jendela. "Itachi, aku ingin punya Ibu. Ibu Kushina."

Itachi berdehem aneh.

"Makanya cepatlah besar dan nikahi Naruto. Nanti Ibunya akan jadi Ibumu juga. Persoalan selesai–"

"–Itachi. Turunkan aku disini."

"Huh, kenapa? Sekolahmu masih jauh." Itachi mengangkat alis namun tetap menuruti keinginan Adik satu-satunya itu.

Itachi bergegas menepi. Sasuke buru-buru membuka pintu mobil.

Itachi memandanginya heran akan polah Adiknya.

Kernyitan di dahi berubah menjadi senyum lebar kala menatap dua orang di depan sana. Sasuke berhenti untuk berjongkok di depan Naruto, menalikan sepatunya.

Itachi tersenyum simpul.

Ah. Tugasnya sebagai seorang Kakak sebentar lagi mungkin menemui batasnya.

**END.**

Yatta! Di tengah kemiskinan ide ternyata saya bisa menyelesaikan oneshoot ini. Maaf kalau banyak kurangnya. Dipersembahkan untuk seluruh Ibu di dunia –walaupun hari Ibu udah lewat kapan bulan, kita kan juga nggak tahu ide beginian mampir setelah hari ibu lewat. Juga untuk anak-anak yang punya Ibu overprotektif macam Kushina. Udahlah, dinikmati aja. Ibu-Ibu kan emang suka rempong –nglirik Ibu sendiri.

Dan –terima kasih yang udah nyempetin baca, review, fave atau follow. Tanpa reader nggak akan ada yang namanya penulis. See you next story~


End file.
